Reminiscence: Hei
by Aerysa
Summary: -Song-spired Series- Song #3: Make Love by BIGBANG; English version. Hei - Reminiscing on where their first kiss could have taken them...


**Reminiscence ~ Hei**

I said I wouldn't update until the new year, but I couldn't resist finishing this after watching the end of season 2. I just wasn't satisfied! But for sure, this will be the last update of the year and I will get to work on the other two... Something I haven't been doing...

Anyways, the song for this one is called _Make Love_ by BIGBANG (English version).

The other thing I wanted to say is that the timeline for where this falls in relations to the anime (season 1) is ambiguous. I mean, what I consider their "date" happens in ep23 which is pretty late. At the same time, for this story, Misaki doesn't know that Hei and Li are the same person... That said, I hope you enjoy it! :)

**********

In a field in an unknown land, Hei was alone. Huang was waiting for their new orders; not that he ever knew or asked where he went. Mao and Yin were left at their new accommodations. Evening had settled in and he had gone for a solitary walk - a dependence he had developed. Time alone was something he was starting to need more and more; his form of escape.

He leaned back against the tree, his gaze turned heavenward. It was a habit he had picked up from his time spent with Pai. While she slept and he kept watch, he had nothing else to do but gaze up at the stars.

Pai - his beloved sister... She was in a better place now; a thought he wasn't completely convinced of. Even so, she was gone and that was a fact. It wasn't her who plagued his mind. It was his brunette beauty who he was forced to leave behind.

There hadn't been a day since their farewell where he hadn't thought of her - Misaki left behind in Tokyo. It wasn't something he could change; not without taking a risk his heart wasn't willing to make. To tell her who he truly was, and hope (and pray) that she could still love him. The truth had almost escaped his lips as the tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks.

Even if he lived for eternity, he never thought that he could feel this way; to be a Contractor, yet to find a love so true.

There were so many things he wished he could change.

A sad smile graced his lips as he remembered that fate-changing day. The day he had told her a half-truth. The day he had held her close, kissed her lips, and told her that no matter what, his love was true.

So easily she had slipped into his life, especially when he never considered such a human emotion. An emotion with no logic, rhyme or reason to it. An emotion completely at odds with his Contractor nature.

When he wasn't putting up an act and allowed to be himself - her Li-kun - he had been the happiest. Remembering the way she had laughed while they ate instead of the serious demeanor that she used with everyone else. To know that she appreciated the stars, even if they were fake - one of them his own. Having her at his side during those brief and fleeting moments had filled him with an indescribable joy.

Closing his eyes, he let out a long heartfelt sigh. She was always on his mind. As he blocked out everything, the image of her floated to the surface. His arms ached to the depth of his bones with a need to hold her and have her with him. If he could, he would tell her once more that his love was straight from the heart.

Knowing that she was the one on his tail as the Black Reaper, he had even started looking forward to those moments. Though he wasn't the Li-kun she knew, he knew he could create a bigger mystery. If nothing else, she would be consumed with thoughts of him both at work and outside of it. He had to mark her in some way as his.

A slight growl escaped his lips as he recalled the moment when she had been facing Wei. His heart had skittered to a stop for a brief second; the thought that she might be harmed in any way. He had been thankful that Saitou was present to protect her, but at the same time, he couldn't let him take all the glory.

He stopped just briefly when she called out to him, reacting to her demand, but he knew he couldn't stay. Both because of the situation and because of her companion.

For her, he would do everything within his power to protect her. That was why it killed him inside to know that he was the one who was causing her the most pain. A choice he had consciously made when he left her that day. Despite the fact that she meant everything to him...

At first, it seemed like the right decision to make, but now he wasn't so sure. All he wanted was to be with her, regardless of where or how - right here and now.

Envisioning a different scenario, he wanted to finish what he started with their kiss. It was something he had plenty of time to imagine and even then, it was something he couldn't decide on how he wanted it to happen - if he were to make love to her.

Would he want it to be sweet and gentle like Li? To take her away and gently lay her down - on a bed or perhaps a soft bed of grass like he was standing on now. To kiss her until she melted against him before he kissed his way along her jaw line and down her neck, all the while undoing the buttons of her blouse. To take his time while he slowly exposed every inch of her beautiful body.

Or would he want it to be rough and fiery like Hei? To kiss her so deeply and thoroughly, not stopping until they were both gasping for air. To strip her down with not a care for how her clothes came off and feel his hands against her silky skin. To hope that she would do the same with him until they were both naked and making wild, passionate love to each other.

Better yet, if he had the chance, he would spend a lifetime with her. He would do both and so much more. To discover all her secret sensitive spots and hold her tight each time after they were finished. To know that he was with her always and protecting her...

The moment of fantasy over, he knew it was getting late. Opening his eyes and pushing off against the trunk of the tree, he sighed softly and turned to head back.

Regardless of where he was now, all he knew was that this was not home. Wherever she was, that was where he would call home; their two hearts beating as one. In the end, he was nothing without her.


End file.
